Hysterical
by xXPotterFreakX
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are having their 18th Birthday Party. And it will be a night Sharpay will never forget. FINISHED.
1. One Last Time

I wrote this at 2 am in the morning ! It just kind of came to me and I had to write it down. It could be a oneshot unless you people want me to write more! So I hope you all enjoy it. It involves thoughts of suicide, and if you really want to get technical I guess you can there's mild hints of twincest. If any of that offends you then please don't read this. R&R please! Flames are **accepted**

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or HIM. If I did I'd be rich and I wouldn't be typing this up.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The Evans' ballroom, which was located inside their mansion, was packed to the brim with nearly everyone from their school. Decorations hung everywhere. The themed colors were Pink, Sharpay's favorite, and Green, Ryan's favorite. A DJ was spinning tracks in the far right hand corner of the room and the teens all were bouncing around to the music. A disco ball from overhead and some strobe lights were the only way to see anything in the darkness. The music boomed all around Sharpay and she smiled.

"Hey, happy birthday, Sharpay!" Troy said to her as him and Gabriella whirled by dancing. "The big 18." Gabriella chimed in smiling. "I know isn't awesome?" beamed Sharpay smugly. Troy and Gabriella rolled their eyes and smiled. "It sure is!" Troy said. Chad strolled up to them with Taylor on his arm. "Hey where's Ryan?" He asked. Troy smirked at Chad who smiled back. Sharpay shrugged, "He's probably around here. Dancing somewhere."

The booming music drifted up to Ryan's room. He sat at a desk in his room holding the weapon of choice in his hand. Now all Ryan had to do was pull the trigger. That's all, and he would be okay. No one could hurt him anymore. There would be no more Basketball team to fill his days with painful beatings. No more people whispering behind his back or making sarcastic remarks.

But there also would be no more Sharpay. The one person that had shown him compassion and love. He knew he was the only one who could melt away her Ice Queen exterior. Ryan blinked away the tears. He had originally thought to end his life now. But now he knew he had to see Sharpay one last time. That way he could die with just a glimmer of happiness in his soul. Very slowly he stood up and made his way to his own birthday party.

When he entered the ballroom he could spot Sharpay automatically. She was sitting with Zeke and the other Basketball boys and their dates at one of the many round tables sat up around the room. His stomach dropped, but he still walked over he wouldn't let them ruin his night. His _last_ night. Just as he neared the table a slow song came over the speakers. Ryan cleared his throat and everyone at the table looked at him. Sharpay turned also and grinned.

"May I have this dance?" Ryan asked, extending his hand out to his sister. Sharpay smiled at Zeke who nodded, "Go ahead." Ryan took Sharpay's hand in his and lead her out to the middle of the empty dance floor. He placed his other hand on her waist, while she placed hers on his shoulders. The music smoothly poured of the speakers and wrapped itself around the two of them. Gabriella and Troy were next to join them, followed by Chad and Taylor. Soon everyone was slow dancing even Zeke had gotten Martha Cox to dance with him.

Ryan pulled Sharpay closer and she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she did. "Sharpay." he said, his voice wavering. "Hmm?" She asked, hugging him tightly. Ryan blinked back his tears and swallowed down his sobs. "I love you." He said, his voice slightly cracking, "And I'm sorry." Sharpay looked up at him confused. "Just…just say you love me, too." He whispered. He looked into her eyes and she could see his tears. "Ryan." She said, sensing something was wrong.

He looked away from her gaze before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Say it please." He cried pulling away from her. "Why? Why do you need me to say it?" She asked. Their hands lingered on each others before Ryan pulled away. At that moment Sharpay felt as if she had lost something and was never going to get it back. "I want to hear you say it _**one last time**_." He whispered. Her stomach churned and she felt a sudden terror descend on her. "Ryan!" She said urgently as a booming hip-hop song gushed out of the speakers.

Tears began spilling out of Ryan's eyes. "I'm sorry." He cried, before pushing through the mobs of teenagers that surrounded them. "Wait!" She yelled. She tried to run after him, but all ready the path he had taken closed up with a herd of teens bumping and grinding. The disco ball spun faster, and the strobe lights boomed with each base note. Sharpay clutched her head and tried to focus on which way he went as she was jostled around. She began pushing kids. She needed to get to Ryan.

"MOVE!" She yelled. "Ohh, Ice Queen is ticked." They laughed. She didn't have time for this! Someone came up behind her and pulled her back from charging at her classmates again. "Hey!" Zeke said happily to her. "Zeke! Let me go! I have to..Ryan!…somethings wrong!" She cried, trying to pull away from him. "Forget him. He's a fag anyways." Zeke said, already trying to get Sharpay to sway to the music. "Let me go!" She cried. When Zeke didn't she whirled on him, slapping him across the face. Zeke was to shocked to say anything as Sharpay ran out of the ballroom.

"RYAN!" She screamed, tears streaming out of her eyes. "What's wrong, Ms. Evans?" a maid asked running up to her. She pushed her out of the way. "Ryan!" She sobbed again running to the stairs. She ripped off her heals and ran up the first flight of stairs, cursing their huge house. She ran the quickest ways she could, but every step she stumbled made her fear she was too late.

Finally she came to his door, she grabbed a hold of the handle and tried to open it. It was locked! She began to be racked by sobs, "Ryan! Ryan, open the door." She pounded furiously, "RY-" A sudden shot busted through her yell. A loud thud hit the ground and Sharpay screamed falling to her knees. She desperately shook the door as many maids and butlers ran to where they hear the gunshot. "Ms. Evans? Are you okay? What was that noise?" They all asked at once.

"Open the door." Sharpay screamed becoming hysterical. "Open the door, DAMNIT!" A old butler fumbled with his keys, before Sharpay ripped them out of his hands and unlocked the door. She ran inside and there on the floor was Ryan Evans. Dead with a bullet wound to his heart. Sharpay cradle his limp body in her arms.

She didn't see the blood splatter on the wall behind her. She didn't hear the screams and sobs of the maids and butlers and later all her classmates. She didn't pay attention to anything. Except her brother in her arms. "Let him go! He's gone." The maids urged. "NO!" Sharpay screamed at them. Then looking back at Ryan she clutched him against her. "Ryan, wake up! Wake up." She sobbed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Well there it is. Tell me what you think. Should I write more about the funeral ? Cuz I have some pretty awesome ideas for that.


	2. I Miss You

Woah! I didn't think anyone would review my story. I am sincerely happy that so many of you thought it was good! You don't know how much it means to me. I myself want to be an Author so your reviews help me to become better! I also am making a YouTube vid to my story featuring "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne! Once its done I'll post the link. Here's Chapter 2 ! Oh I've made some references to Stories from East High series (which can be found at your local Barnes & Noble)! R&R please.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and all lyrics belong to Avril Lavigne.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It had been 3 days sense the death of Ryan Evans. Three days that seemed like an eternity to Sharpay. Ryan was on the other side of town in a cold, funeral home where he awaited his final resting place. Sharpay sat on his bed, in his room holding one of his many hats in her hands. Tears fell on the hat, and she lovingly brushed them away. This green, sparkly hat was the closest she could get to Ryan.

It had taken all the butlers and some maids to finally pry Sharpay away from her brother. She had screamed and thrown a tantrum as if she was still 2 years old. "No!" She had screamed, "He needs me! You don't understand! Ryan!" The maids rushed her to her room and tried to comfort her, but it was in vain. Sharpay was hysterical. She couldn't grasp that Ryan was really gone. She just couldn't. "He's dead, Ms. Evans!" They told her repeatedly. Sharpay shook her head, "No, he's not." But by the time the night had ended with the rising of the sun, Sharpay could not deny the truth. He was gone.

The funeral preparations began almost instantly. A distressed Sharpay was forced to make all the decisions. "What flowers?" "What color coffin?" "What should be engraved on his tombstone?" "What should he be dressed in?" She had wanted to scream at them all to leave her alone so that she could grieve. But she soon realized that she had to do this for Ryan. To honor his life, no matter how short it was. She was bustled from place to place, making decisions. She was picked by her parents to write the eulogy. In a nonchalant manner they had said she knew more about Ryan then anyone else. It almost appalled Sharpay that her own parents showed little to no emotion over Ryan's death! Was she the only one grieving? She had repeatedly wondered.

"Ms. Evans?" A voice asked from Ryan's doorway. Sharpay awoke from her thoughts and looked up at the maid. "It's time for Ryan's funeral." She said. Sharpay nodded and walked out of his room, very slowly she sat the green hat on his night stand. She made her way down the spiral staircase, her mother and father waited for her at the bottom. Where they kissed her on the cheek, then lead her out the door to the limo. Sharpay was dead quiet all the way to the church that she had picked for the service in memory of Ryan.

She was anxious to see him, for one last time, but at the same time she didn't know if she could bare it! They arrived at the church and Sharpay was escorted inside by her father. The church was packed full with the whole of East High, from Mrs. Darbus to Coach Bolton and everyone in between.

Troy sat next to Gabriella who was crying. She sniffed remembering when she had helped Ryan when he had had trouble with math. He was so eager to learn; he had to be her favorite person to tutor.

Even the Chad, Zeke, and Jason looked quite close to tears. Ryan had helped them in the Battle of the Bands competition! He had showed them true kindness, but they had never even thanked him. They were never even nice to him. Now that he was gone guilt festered itself inside each boy. Troy felt it more so then the other boys.

Sharpay didn't take notice to anyone though. Her eyes were transfixed on Ryan's dark mahogany coffin. Her father lead her to the very front row of the pews, she sat down in the middle of her parents. Her eyes couldn't pull away from the coffin. She couldn't see Ryan though. Kelsi sat at the piano and began to play a church hymn that was called "On Eagles Wings". A priest took center stage at the podium and began to give a blessing over Ryan's body. Asking that God would allow his soul into heaven and redeem him from all his sins.

After some more prayers he looked over at Sharpay, "Now, Sharpay will make the eulogy." He stepped down from the podium and took his own soon. On shaky legs, Sharpay took her place at the podium. She looked down at the coffin and saw her brother's face. It broke her heart to see the actor and artist she knew her brother was to be so emotionless. And in that moment Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen of East High, broke down into tears in front of all her peers and showed her true colors. It was as if a chain reaction occurred, for many other's started to cry.

To see someone they all thought was so strong and unbreakable, be so vulnerable shook the best. Gabriella busted into more tears, and Zeke brushed away a tear of guilt that had escaped. Sharpay tried to stop herself from going to the brink of hysteria again. She soothed herself and then looked over at Kelsi and nodded her head. Sharpay had written Ryan a song, for music was his passion. She cleared her throat and began:

__

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

_I__ didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Sharpay took in a deep breath preparing herself for the high notes. She didn't see that there wasn't a dry eye in the church, she didn't hear all the sobs, all she could concentrate on was her cold, lifeless brother in his coffin. For a moment she actually wanted to believe that this was all a dream. That she was going to wake up and Ryan would suddenly be at her side. But reality hit her as the piano belted out from her thoughts.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your never coming back  
I miss you_

But as Sharpay finished her last note, she felt a familiar presence envelope her. She could almost _feel _someone place their hand on her shoulder. And she knew, no matter how odd it sounded, that it was Ryan. She felt the tears dissolve in her eyes. She could tell, somehow, that everything was going to be alright and that Ryan would always be there with her. In some weird way, he always would be. .

_But somehow _

_I know your still _

_Here_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chapter 3 is on its way!!! R&R please!


	3. I Love You

Woah! I didn't think anyone would actually cry over my story! I hope this chapter will dry some your tears! I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As Sharpay gazed down at Ryan's freshly packed grave, she couldn't help but feel that a part of her had been buried as well. Ryan was mainly the only family that had ever cared about her. He was her support system, her shoulder to cry on, the one that could always make her laugh. But in a single second, he was gone. Her heart ached painfully for him. She wished she was more at peace, like she was after she finished her song earlier that day. But that too was lost as well.

"Sharpay." said a voice behind her. She turned to see Troy Bolton. "Hi." She said weakly. Troy walked closer to her, and felt his stomach twist in a nauseating knot. "I'm so sorry." He choked out. Sharpay looked back at him, "It's not your fault." Troy felt guilt kill him silently. "Actually, it is." He confessed. Sharpay felt a thin sheet of mental ice crackle it's way over her. She turned to look Troy in the eye. "What do you mean?" She whispered, though her eyes were fierce. Troy tried to meet Sharpay's eyes, but it was to much to bare. "Troy." She said sharply. Troy looked at Ryan's tombstone and bit his lip, before he unraveled his tale.

_**-Flashback-**_

Gym class was just about to begin. It was Troy's time to shine, other then when he wasn't on the court. Him and his basketball buddies all stood in the locker room, changing into their gym clothes. Ryan made his way into the hot, steamy locker room, hating it all. His least favorite thing of the day was gym class. All the other boys always showed him up, and made it a point to put him down whenever they could.

He noticed that Chad, Zeke, and Jason were already snickering about him. Ryan tried to not pay attention as he unzipped his gym bag. Troy took off his shirt, but noticed his shoe was untied. Sighing, he bent down to tie it, but he noticed Ryan was looking at him. Troy caught his eye and Ryan quickly looked away. Troy finished up tying his shoe and stood up to face Chad. "That _queer _was checking you out!" Chad said disgusted. Zeke shivered.

Ryan could hear what they were saying, as he went to put on his gym shirt. Troy looked over at Ryan, then back at his friends. If he didn't do anything about this, his friends would think he might be a queer as well. Troy nodded to Chad, before walking over to Ryan and pushing him against the locker. Ryan's gym shirt fell out of his hands, as he stared at Troy.

"Why were you looking at me, fag?" Troy said, putting on a show for his friends. Ryan stood up a little straighter. "I wasn't." Ryan said trying to sound confident, as Chad, Zeke, and Jason walked in behind Troy. "You were! I saw you." Chad said. Ryan tried not to look any of them in the eyes. "You know what Ryan, the world be a better place without fags like you." Troy said pushing Ryan into the locker again. Ryan glared at Troy.

"I'm not a fag!" Ryan yelled pushing Troy back. "Oooh!" Zeke and Jason chorused. "You gonna take that, man?" Chad said to a shocked Troy. Troy scowled at Ryan, before an all out fight happened between them. Chad, Zeke, and Jason all cheered Troy on as he repeatedly beat Ryan in the stomach. But none of them expected Ryan to retaliate. Apparently all the dancing had actually made Ryan strong as well. He pushed Troy away before delivering a painful, knee jab to Troy's groin. Troy keeled over in pain, leaving Ryan standing looking victorious. But Chad couldn't have that he helped Troy up and pushed him into Ryan again.

Ryan's back hit the locker, making him hiss in pain. He managed to punch Troy in the face, before Troy delivered an agony filled hit to stomach. The wind was knocked out of Ryan as he crumbled to the ground. Troy began to kick him. "Stop!" Ryan finally cried, not willing to take anymore. Troy wiped the blood away from his face and yelled, "The world be a better place without fags like you! You could die and no one would care!" Chad and the others laughed. Ryan shook his head, tears shimmering in his eyes. "Sharpay would."

Troy smiled, "Oh really?" Ryan didn't look at Troy as a tear slipped out of his eye. "Your just a burden to her and everyone else! Kill yourself and do the world a favor!" Troy spat. "It would be a service to the world. We don't need worthless people like you." Chad joined in. Zeke and Jason hit fists with Chad and chuckled.

They all left the locker room one by one. Troy finally pulled on his shirt and looked back at the broken Ryan. Troy shaped his hand into a gun and pretended to cock it at Ryan and shoot him. Chad saw him and laughed before leaving. Ryan shivered and began to cry.

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

"It went on like that for all of last year, even during the Twinkle Towne chaos. This year we did stuff like that to him, too." Troy finished almost in a daze of the past. Sharpay scowled at Troy. "Did he ever tell you?" Troy asked, looking at her. She shook her head, "No." She was clenching her teeth and glaring at this boy she had loved. Whom she had so many times dreamed of being with. But now those dreams were shattered. She began to walk to the limo that waited for her.

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry! If I could I'd take it all back! You don't know how guilty I feel!" Troy cried. She whirled around her eyes ablaze. "It doesn't _matter _how fuckin' guilty you feel! It won't bring Ryan, my brother," Her voice choked up, "my twin back!" She went to leave again, but Troy reached out for her and pulled her back into a kiss. She had wanted Troy to do this for so long, but to know what he had said and done to her brother broke her heart. Sharpay pushed him away.

"I love you!" Troy said desperately, "I always have and I know you love me to. So please, just say it back to me!" Sharpay momentarily thought it was Ryan standing in front of her, she smiled ready to say 'I love you' back, but when she blinked the vision of Ryan was replaced with Troy. "No." She said, "I don't. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry." He cried tears in his eyes. "Not sorry enough." Sharpay said walking off to the limo awaiting her. Troy stood their and watched her disappear into the limo and drive out of sight. He turned around and faced Ryan's grave. He looked up at the sky in attempt to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ryan." He whispered. "We all are." said a voice. Troy turned around to see Chad, Zeke, and Jason standing behind him. A few feet behind them was Gabriella crying onto Taylor's shoulder.

All the boys looked back down at Ryan's grave. They knew they'd never hear Ryan say they were forgiven. But they felt a presence was around them, an air of ease. That told them all was forgiven. Troy and the rest of the boys looked around and let a single tear slip down all their faces. Gabriella raised her head and felt a cool wind stroke her face, her last tears fell and she knew Ryan was there.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay rushed into Ryan's room as tears spilled down her face. She searched feverishly for any kind of journal or notebook that would of documented Ryan's pain. She tore through his bedside table and came across an envelope. She held it in her trembling hand for it said her name on it. She wiped away her tears and hurriedly opened it and took out the note. It read:

_Sharpay,_

_I'm so sorry I've put this pain on you. But believe me, I'm much happier now. I'm not worth your tears, so please don't cry for me. I always knew you were better off without me. I can't stand anymore pain at school or anywhere else in the world. I won't tell you who caused me so much pain because I know how much you liked him. I know it would kill you. But if you ever do find out who put me through some of my pain, forgive them. I wouldn't want you to hold a grudge because of me! Again, I'm sorry. But I'll always be there for you. Just keep me in your heart and I'll appear. All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside and I'll be right there! _

_I love you,_

_Ryan_

_P.S.- my signature might not be worth anything, __but I know one day yours will be!_

Sharpay clutched the note in her hand and let a few tears slip out of her eyes. _Oh, Ryan. You are worth so much more then my petty tears! It's just to bad you'll never realize that! _She held the note against her and let her eyes rest on his green hat and swallowed down hard. She promised herself in that she'd make sure she was famous. Not just for herself, but for Ryan also. She'd forgive Troy and the other boys. She knew Ryan would of wanted her to give Troy a second chance. She let out a sigh , closed her eyes, looked inside, and could feel that Ryan was right there with her. And he always would be.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Well there it is! Tell me what you think. I have a idea Chapter 4 so if you wanted to see what happens then tell me!


	4. Together

This will probably be the last chapter! I had a bunch of ideas about how to end this, but only one seemed suitable. It's a little different from the way the story has been going but I really like it. It feels very completed to me. But if you like it tell me, if you hate the end then yell at me. Either way I just want you all to read this and review it, and then I'll be done with it. It was a lot of fun to write and I think it developed into something really good. Which is weird considering the idea came to me at 2 o'clock in the morning! But here is the last chapter of Hysterical. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it, regardless if it made you cry!. So for the last time R&R! Thank you so MUCH:

Disclaimer: Do not own HSM. Do not own anything. Now that's sad.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A new born baby was cradled in it's mothers arms. Gabriella sighed at the wonderful new bundle of joy before turning on the TV to see a face she recognized all to well.

"I am here with the lovely and talented Sharpay! Who is giving us an exclusive interview that you can only find here on _Entertainment Tonight_!" Jim, the reporter, said smiling at the camera.He then turned to Sharpay and began the questioning, "Let's get started with your new movie! This is the first role you've taken after your two big Oscar wins. So do you feel you need to live up to that?" He asked.

Sharpay thought for a second, "Not really. I just want to perform to the best of my ability. And if I get a Oscar then that's great. But if I don't that's okay, too. I've learned in life you don't always have to win." She said. Jim nodded satisfied with her answer.

"She's sure different now, Junior." Gabriella said looking down at her little boy, "Very different." Junior cooed in her arms, and Gabriella smiled.

"What's your new movie about?" Jim asked. "It's about the dark side of High School. Like dealing with bullies, peer pressure, and even," Sharpay swallowed down hard, "suicide."

"Now, is this movie the reason why you've become the spokesperson for suicide and bully awareness?" He inquired. Sharpay sighed ready to finally open up, "Well you see…"

"Honey!" Gabriella called, "Come quick!!" Her husband rushed into the room and stood wide eyed looking at the screen.

"Ten years ago, my twin brother Ryan was bullied and because of the torture and pain he endured he committed suicide." Sharpay said. Even ten years later, she still had to fight back the tears that came at the memory of Ryan. "You had a twin?" the reporter asked shocked. Sharpay nodded before pulling a locket out of her shirt and popping it open to reveal a picture of Ryan. "I keep it with me where ever I go." She said.

The camera got a close up of Ryan's picture and Gabriella began to cry. Her husband lovingly placed his arm around her shoulder. "Shhh!" He said trying to soothe her. But he to felt tears in his eyes.

"He's handsome." Jim commented from the TV. Sharpay slowly shut the locket and smiled sadly, "Definitely."

"Was he a big actor like you?" Jim asked, ready to get the scoop. "Oh yes!" Sharpay laughed, "If only the world could of met Ryan! I know he would of gotten every role and nailed it! He would been a triple threat, just like me! He loved to sing, to act, to dance! Oh, you and everyone else would of loved him!" Jim smiled at Sharpay.

"But sadly, he's not here with us today!" Sharpay began to get very passionate, "Because of what people put him through during high school. I don't want to risk loosing another great young person like Ryan because of what some kid has said to them to make them think they are any less then what they are! We can't let it happen!"

Jim seemed a little taken back, but shook his head as if understanding. "I am doing this for my brother! To honor Ryan. I know this is exactly what he would of wanted me to do." She said. "How do you know?" Jim asked thoughtfully.

Sharpay's eyes swelled with tears, "I just do. I can feel it. I know he's always right here next to me. He's my voice of reason. My guardian angel. I don't know if it's a twin thing or what, but I just know he's here with me. Right now as I speak."

Gabriella gazed at the TV screen and could tell the girl she knew in high school had changed very much. She wasn't Sharpay the Ice Queen, she was more Sharpay the Caring Humanitarian.

"Thank you, Sharpay. For this insight into your life! Best of luck to, you. And we're very sorry about your brother." Jim said. Sharpay sniffled but then held onto her locket. Very slowly she stopped crying and heaved a sigh.

"Tomorrow night, you'll never guess what NBA super-star Chad Danforth is up to now!" Jim said happily.

Gabriella turned off the TV and looked up at her husband. "Why didn't you follow in Chad's footsteps? Your dad would of loved it." She said. Troy Bolton sat down next to his wife and sighed, "Because, I wanted to stay here with you." She smiled at him.

They both sat in silence before Gabriella spoke up. "Did you really love Sharpay?" She asked. Troy sat silently before looking down at his baby boy, "Yes. I did. But I knew she could never love me after what I did to Ryan. I had to move on." Gabriella nodded, "I miss him." Troy sighed, "I think we all do, Gabby. But none of us more so then Sharpay."

----------------------------------

Sharpay Evans walked out of the interview room to the limo that awaited her. It had taken alot to tell about Ryan, but she was glad she did. Her limo driver smiled crookidly at heras he opened the door for her. "Where to, Ms. Evans?" He asked happily. "My apartment. I just want to go home." She answered. He saluted her sloppily before shutting the door behind her and stumbling his way to the front of the limo. She didn't take notice to her drivers strange behavior. She was to concentrated on memories of Ryan.

Jim the reporter had followed Sharpay out wanting to thank her for reveling some much to him, but by the time he got out og his office her limo was already gone. "Shucks." He said kicking the ground, but something caught his eye. A bunch of beer bottles laid littered on the ground where her limo driver had been standing. He stared down the bottles horrified. "Oh no." He breathed. Her driver was drunk. He urgently patted down his pockets, but his cell phone was no where to be found.

Sharpay had fallen asleep lost in memories of Ryan. The memories soon faded into dreams of Ryan. She was happy in her dreams, because he was there. They were siging and dancing just like in High School. "I believe in dreaming! Shooting for the stars!" She sang. "Baby to be number one you've got to raise the bar!" He sang back. But before they could sing on, Sharpay was violently jolted awake. Before she could comprehend what had happened, she was flung to the front of her limo as a car crashed into the back and another on the side. Her head smashed into the wall of the car. After that it was darkness.

She slowly opened her eyes and could see nothing. She began to panic. Everything around her was darkness. She tried to call out for help, but nothing came. She tried to move but she couldn't.

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see. _

_You were always there beside me_

She could tell who's voice that was. It sang in the softer way that Gabriella and Troy had done. The voice drew nearer and very slowly she could start to see, she could move. A blinding white light shined in her face. She could feel what seemed to be grass underneath her. She could hear the voice, and she felt tears in her eyes.

The white light still shined in her eyes. Very slowly the white light faded from her vision and a sight that could not be explained met her eyes. She was in a valley with high mountains stretching on either side of her. A waterfall tumbled farther off. The mountains came together to a passage and that seemed to be the only way out. Sharpay didn't know where she was, she didn't even care because she could hear a voice coming from behind her.

_Thought I was alone with no one to hold..._

She whirled around and there infront of her stood Ryan Evans. "Hey, Shar." He said smiling. She looked at him, not believing. "Ryan?" She choked out, "Ryan is that you? Am I dreaming?" She cried tears streaming down her face. He shook his head and she knew what had happened. But she didn't care. "Ryan!" She sobbed running into his arms, "I've missed you so much! You have no idea!" He cradled her in his arms, like she had cradled him so many years ago.

"I love you. I love you! I'm sorry I never said that!" She gushed. She couldn't seem to stop the tears for coming. "Shh." Ryan soothed, "It's alright. I know you loved me. No more crying these, alright?" She looked up into his blue eyes, and tried not to let anymore tears slip out.

She wanted to cry for all the things that had happened! She wanted to cry for finally being reunited with me. She hugged him closely against her, not wanting to let go for fear of losing him again.

"I knew you were always with me, Ryan." She whispered to him. He nodded his head, and hugged her back even tighter, "I always was." He pulled away from there hug and looked her in the eyes, "And now I always will be." She smiled at him, and they laced there hands together before walking off towards the mountain passage way. Sharpay knew in her heart, that where they were going she would never have to cry ever again. And Ryan would always be right there.

------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Troy turned on the tv the next day and every channel read the same thing:

Sharpay Evans is Dead.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Woah after writing all these chapters I've never once shed a tear. But I have to tell you that I balled my eyes out when I wrote this last part. I'm still crying now! Reveiw please.


	5. Alternate Ending

I was seriously considering this ending instead of the one I chose. But I think it is equally good as the one I chose, but I'll let you all be the judge of that. Sharpay still dies in the same way, but whole Heaven scene is different. It's more of a full-circle ending. So here is the alternate ending to _Hysterical_.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay slowly opened her eyes and could see nothing. She began to panic. Everything around her was darkness. She tried to call out for help, but nothing came. She tried to move but she couldn't.

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see. _

_You were always there beside me_

She could tell who's voice that was. It sang in the softer way that Gabriella and Troy had done. The voice drew nearer and very slowly she could see, she could move.

A blinding white light shined in her face. Very slowly the white light faded from her vision and a sight that could not be explained met her eyes.

She was in her parent's ballroom. Decorations hung everywhere, in pink and green streamers. In the right hand corner of the room a lone boom-box spilled out a slow song that was painfully familiar. A disco ball from overhead spun slowly around, it was the only way to see anything in the darkness.

Sharpay looked down at her hands and the dress she was wearing. She was dressed as she was the night Ryan died. She touched her hair and ran her hands over her face. She was eighteen again. She looked around the room, feeling shock and terror.

_Thought I was alone with no one to hold..._

She whirled around and in front of her stood Ryan Evans. "May I have this dance?" He asked smiling. She looked up at him, wide-eyed, not believing.

"Ryan?" She choked out, "Ryan is that _really _you? Am I dreaming?"

Tears were overwhelming her as she looked upon her brother. For ten years she had grieved his death and had only seen him in dreams. But this didn't feel like a dream. It was all to real.

Ryan shook his head, "No, it's not a dream."

A distant flashback of a limo getting hit viciously, wavered in Sharpay's mind. It all came together and she knew what had happened. But somehow she didn't care.

"Ryan!" She sobbed, throwing herself into his arms, "I've missed you so much. You have no idea!" He wrapped his arms around her like so many years ago.

"Shhhh." He soothed swaying to the soft music that was pouring out of the lone boom box.

"I love you. I love you! I'm sorry I never said that!" She gushed. Tears were overwhelming her as Ryan tenderly stroked her blonde hair.

"It's okay, I know you loved me." Ryan replied. Sharpay wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and tried to calm down.

But she wanted to cry for all the things that had happened! She wanted to cry for finally being reunited with me. She hugged him closely against her, not wanting to let go for fear of losing him again.

"You know Sharpay," Ryan said softly, "I was always there with you. At the funeral, in the graveyard where Troy confessed, when you won your 2 Oscars, I was there."

"I know, Ry. I know." She replied, closing her eyes and feeling her tears subside.

"I could of crossed over," He said, "But I wanted to wait for you."

"Cross over?" Sharpay asked confused. Ryan smiled at her and looked towards the doors that lead out of the ballroom.

He took her hand in his and began to walk to the double doors. Sharpay didn't care where they were going as long as she was with Ryan. Because now they would never be separated again.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Alternate ending. Tell me what you think.


End file.
